


Come here. Let me fix it for you.

by Call_Me_J



Series: Ways To Say 'I Love You' [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Bucky nervous.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ways To Say 'I Love You' [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Come here. Let me fix it for you.

Bucky was standing in front of the full-length mirror in his room at the Tower, desperately trying to steady both his breath and his hands.

A string of angry words escaped him as the simple black necktie slipped from his fingers. Some sniper he was, so spooked by the thought of the world rejecting him that decades worth of stabilizing brainwashing doohickies went straight down the drain, guided by these cursed hands. Even the metal one refused to follow Bucky’s orders or even his pleas.

“Buck.” Steve’s low, calming and oh so sweet voice drew Bucky’s eyes to Steve standing a few feet behind him. “Here, let me get it, babe.”

Bucky turned around as Steve drew closer. As the blond began tying the knot, Bucky breathed out, feeling some of his tension leave at the familiar action.

“There,” Bucky could hear the satisfaction, plain and clear, in Steve’s voice.

Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s still crooked nose, one of the few things that had survived the serum.

“Thanks, doll. Let’s go.”

The two supersoldiers walked to the elevator, both parties only slightly nervous.


End file.
